russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of programs broadcast by DZMM
Programs of DZMM Radyo Patrol 630 and DZMM TeleRadyo include news, commentary, public service, justice and law issues, music, love and personal advice, dramas, entertainment and showbiz, educational, informative, business, health and lifestyle, religious programs, and sports. 'DZMM-Newscast' * DZMM Balita Ngayon (hourly news update) * Gising Pilipinas (1990–present) * Radyo Patrol Balita Alas-Siyete (everyday) * Radyo Patrol Balita: Alas-Dose (everyday) * Radyo-Patrol-Balita'': Alas-Kwatro (everyday) * Radyo-Patrol-Balita: Alas-Siete (everyday) * 'Bandila-Sa-DZMM (2006-present) (hook-up wth ABS-CBN)' * 'Bandila-Weekend Sa-DZMM (2006-present) (hook-up with ABS-CBN)' * TV Patrol sa DZMM (1996–present) (hook-up with ABS-CBN) * TV Patrol-Weekend Sa DZMM (1999–present) (hook-up with ABS-CBN) 'General commentary' * ''Dos Por Dos (1999–present) * Failon Ngayon sa DZMM (2011–present) * Garantisadong Balita (2013–present) * Ito ang Radyo Patrol (2002–present) * Kabayan (Kapangyarihan ng Mamamayan Balita at Talakayan) (1986–present) * Magandang Morning with Julius and Zen (2011–present) * Pasada-Sais-Trenta-Sabado (1995–present) * Pasada-Sais-Trenta-Linggo (1995-present) * Pasada Sais Trenta (1995–present) * Pintig Balita (2004–present) * Radyo Patrol Balita Linggo * Lima at Oro: Tandem! (2010–present) * Magpayo nga Kayo * Sagot Ko Yan (2012–present) * SRO: Suhestyon, Reaksyon at Opinyon (2010–present) * Teka Muna! (2013–present) * Aksyon Ngayon (1991–present) * Red Alert (2013–present) * MMDA Metro Traffic Live (2011–present) * SOCO sa DZMM (2005–present) * Usapang de Campanilla (2004-present) * Dr. Love Radio Show (2000–present) *''Dr. Love: Always & Forever'' (2011–present) * Moonlight Serenade with DJ Richard (2013–present) * Pinoy Vibes * Private Nights * Remember When (2013–present) * Sakto (2014–present) * Todo Todo, Walang Preno (2004–present) * Yesterday with DJ Richard (2010–present) * Chismax * Mismo (2011–present) * OMJ! (2013–present) * Konsyumer, Atbp. * Radyo Negosyo (2001–present) * Sa Kabukiran * Fastbreak (2014–present) * Dra. Bles at ur Serbis * Ma-Beauty Po Naman (2004–present) * Magandang Gabi Dok * 3 O'Clock Divine Mercy Prayer * Light Moments (2008–present) * Salitang Buhay * Usapang Kapatid (2006-present) Upcoming Programs * Ipaglaban Mo sa DZMM 'Former DZMM aired programs' * A.M.Y.- About Me and You * Abogado de Kampanilya * All Aboard, Pinoy Abroad * Ang mga Payo ni Compañero * Anggulo ng mga Report * Awit Tawanan * Bago 'Yan 'Ah (1997-2013) * Bal Domingo Files * (replay from ABS-CBN) * Bantay Kalikasan * Barangay Showdown * Batas * Buhay at Kalusugan * The Buzz sa DZMM * Calvento Files sa DZMM * Careful, Careful sa DZMM * Compañero y Compañera * Cristy Per Minute * Dear Ate Gel * Dear Kuya Cesar * Dear Tiya Dely * DZMM Balita * DZMM Drama Theater * DZMM Live * Ely Morning * Exodus * Gabay Kalusugan * Haybol Pinoy * Ikaw sa Likod ng mga Awit * Innermind on Radio (1992-2013, now Kapangyarihan ng Isip on DWIZ) * Isyu Ngayon * It's Showtime with Billy Balbastro (originally It's Showtime with Billy and Oskee) * Jeep ni Erap * Kamusta mga Bisaya * Kitang-Kita ang Kita * Knowledge Power * Kontrapelo * Kung May Relos, may Razon * Lovelines * Logan Live * Magandang Gabi, Bayan * Magandang Morning with Julius and Nina * Magandang Morning with Julius and Tintin * Maria Flordeluna * Mel & Jay * Mission X sa DZMM * Modus * Mr. Cariñoso (currently on DZBB) * Ms M. Confidential * Ms. M, Ms. O, Mismo * Music and Memories (2007-2013) * Musika A.T.B.P * OA with Onse and Alex * P.A.K.S.A. (Pagtalakay at Kaisipan sa mga Isyung Panlipunan) * Pag-Ibig, Buhay, Atbp. * Pamilyang Pinoy * Para Sa'yo, Bayan * Pasada Sais Trenta Sabado (2001-2014) * Pinky at Ricky sa Opinyon * Pinoy Saykologi * Private Confessions * Prrrt! Teka Muna * Public Hearing * Pulis, Pulis Kung Maaksyon, Mabilis * Pulso ng Bayan * Radyo OFW * Radyo Patrol Red Alert * Radyo, Radyo * Rated Korina (2012-2014) * Razon... Sa Likod ng mga Balita * Relos Reports * Rosary Hour * S.A.B.A.D.O. * Showbiz Extra * Showbiz Mismo (February 23, 2004 – February 11, 2011) * Sports Talk (2004-2014) * Sunday Network News sa DZMM * TALAKAN: Talakayan at Kantiyawan * Talkback sa DZMM * Tambalang Failon at Sanchez * Tambalang Failon at Webb * Tanging Yaman (radio drama version) * Todo Balita '' * ''Trabaho Lang, Walang Personalan * Trabaho Panalo! * Tropang Makulit * Tsismis 'To 'Day * TV Patrol Sabado * TV Patrol Linggo * U-Talk 2.0 * What It's All About Alfie